DESCRIPTION: The investigators propose to test the feasibility of building a system for electronic speckle pattern interferometry for studying the biomechanics of material strain in structures, in particular, the pediatric skull, as further described by their abstract: "Technological advances can offer significant benefits to the medical research community. Specifically, recent advances in electro-optics technology such as image intensification can be leveraged with current evaluation techniques to provide a new, versatile diagnostic imaging tool for biomedical research applications. Electronic Speckle Pattern interferometry (ESPI) is a non-destructive evaluation technique that is currently limited in the analysis of localized time events, such as impact response, by the need for high power, pulsed laser sources. Recent advances in image intensification technology include interfacing to high resolution digital imaging systems and flexible, high speed shuttering ability. The development of an Intensified Electronic Speckle Pattern Interferometry System (IESPI) would provide versatile research tool for the analysis of impacts and resultant stress or fracture. This analysis is extremely important in the understanding of the biomechanics of the human skull. In particular, the analysis of various structures of the pediatric skull throughout the stages of development is crucial to the understanding of the skull's response to facial trauma. Specifically, this Phase I work is aimed at developing the IESPI system for biomedical studies of impact response and utilizing this system in the impact analysis of the internal orbital roof of the pediatric skull." PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The analysis of stress, fracture and response due to impact would greatly benefit from the development of a high technology research tool such as the IESPI system proposed. The integration of state of the art intensified detection technology with traditional research techniques would benefit not only the biomedical research community, but many commercial non-medical applications as well.